The invention relates to an alloy based on titanium aluminides including particularly titanium, aluminum and niobium.
It is known to utilize alloys on the basis of titanium aluminides for applications in which on one hand a low weight and on the other high material strength are required. Alloys on the basis of titanium-aluminides therefore replace in many cases already common super alloys on the basis of nickel which presently are still used for various components, for example in turbines for turbine blades.
The alloys on the basis of titanium aluminides do not have all the properties of the super alloys just mentioned, although they have a relatively low weight and high strength. Also, they cannot fulfill so far all the high technical standards set by the super alloys. An essential disadvantage of the known super alloys on the basis of titanium aluminides is that, beginning at an operating temperature of 700xc2x0 C., their strength decreases noticeably. This occurs especially at low deformation speeds which is characteristic for material strains under creeping conditions.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an alloy on the basis of titanium aluminides which does not have these disadvantages, that is, an alloy which also has a high temperature strength so that it is also suitable for the replacement of alloys on nickel basis. The alloy according to the invention should also be easy to manufacture and inexpensive and it should be relatively easily workable.
In an alloy on the basis of titanium aluminides, niobium is included in the alloy of titanium and aluminum.
In accordance with test results, the alloy according to the invention has a significantly increased strength up to a temperature range of 900xc2x0 C. and higher, as compared to alloys on the basis of the titanium aluminide mixtures used so far.
It has also been found that the oxidation resistance of the alloy according to the invention is substantially greater than that of the alloy mixtures of this type used so far. Consequently, because of their substantially increased temperature resistance, the alloys according to the invention can provide for technical solution which were not achievable by the super alloys on the basis of nickel nor by the alloys on the basis of titanium aluminides:
In order to further increase the strength of the alloy, it is advantageous if the alloy composition of titanium, aluminum and niobium also includes components of boron and/or carbon. In this way the alloy becomes suitable for additional application such as for use in highpower turbines for jet propulsion in civil and military airplanes.
Experiments have indicated that it is advantageous to select a boron and/or carbon content in the alloy, which is lower than 0.5 atom %.
The content x of niobium in the alloy can vary preferably in such a way that 5xe2x89xa6xxe2x89xa610 with an alloy composition corresponding to Tixe2x80x9445 Alxe2x80x94x Nb.
The invention will be described below with reference to two graphic representations shown in the accompanying drawings.